


Whistling Past the Graveyard

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Depiction of Saul's injuries, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Write a fic, drabble, or haiku about an illegal sexual act. For your prompts, please list a pairing, a law, and (if you'd like) a location/time period</p>
<p>Law: In North Carolina:-it’s an offense to have sex in a graveyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistling Past the Graveyard

  
The dark blue twilight threw the stars into sharp relief. If the settlement lasted, the path would become a road over time.   
  
Assuming enough humans would be left to trod the scrub grass down to the earth. Assuming that the clanking Centurions would continue to assist in the disposals. Their metallic weight ground the grasses down so easily…easier that the worn boots of the settlers.  
  
She took a long pull off the flask of home brew and pretended it was ambrosia. Her rough woolen skirt caught on the cairns as they wove, stumbling, between the piles.   
  
“Why’d you want to come out here, anyway?” She shoved dirty blond hair out of her face as she sank down to the ground, a cautious eye trained on the main square, watching for movement.   
  
“Can’t get it up with frakking toasters rattling around the tent.” Saul’s remaining eye glittered in the dim remaining light.   
  
She touched his cheek below his bandage. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve never seen them out here at night. Not even….” She didn’t finish, but she knew he’d get it. She’d watched the burial details daily while he was in detention, waiting to be called to his gravesite.   
  
He touched a rough hand to her cheek in turn, letting his fingers travel her skin down to her throat. She caught them in her hand and brought them to her lips. After one honest kiss she began the practiced lascivious licking that never failed to rouse the most reticent cock. Each swipe of her tongue shoved memories of the slithery Cavil further out of her mind and she focused on burning the taste of her husband’s skin into her memory.  
  
Saul groaned, in pain this time, as she eased back and pulled at his shoulders. She sat back up and held his face in her hands, kissing away her chagrin at forgetting, even for a second, the injuries he bore. She almost wept as his swollen-knuckled hands shoved her sweater up and palmed her breasts, thumbing, then pinching her nipples until she arched and pulled his mouth down. His bandage scratched against her skin and she dug her fingers into the back of his neck.   
  
“I’m gonna have to…I can’t….” His eye teared up as he looked at the ground. “It’s the pressure...when my head's down.”  
  
“I know, Saul. Doc Cottle said I’d need to be on top for a while.”  
  
“Frak, you talked to him about this?” Even as he protested, he shifted until his back was on the ground between the piles of burial rocks.  
  
“I didn’t want to do anything that would hurt you.” She was already tugging at his frayed pants, pulling them down until his cock was free, throbbing against her hand and the night air. He had a velvety wet feel that was so different from Cavil’s slimy thin member. Saul groaned as she ran her fingers over the slickening tip.  
  
It was her turn to groan as he slipped his hand under her skirt as she straddled him. He played her with years of experience, stroking her folds in an age-old counterpoint to her movements as she began grinding her hips over him. Her muffled yelp as she came echoed faintly against the stones around them, his name gritted out between her teeth. She was still shuddering as she raised herself over him and eased down over his erection until she was fully seated, then began the rocking, sliding-with-a-twist motion that she did only for him.   
  
When she felt his thighs tense under her legs, she bent down and covered his mouth with hers, swallowing his shout as he arched up into her hard, and for a moment, they were young and undamaged and centuries stretched out before them. Ellen leaned forward then, head on his shoulder as they caught their breath. She blinked away the tears that threatened to flow as she wondered if she would know when it was their last frak.   
  
She felt his chest rise in a deep breath.   
  
“You okay, Saul?”  
  
He kissed her shoulder. “Yeah, but we should get on back. Don’t want to get arrested tonight.” His face was relaxed, the skin around his bandage not so taut now.  
  
“For breaking curfew?” She brushed dried grass from her skirt as she rose.  
  
“Nah, that frakker Baltar and his stupid new laws…as of yesterday, it’s illegal to frak in a graveyard on NC.”  
  
They left the cairns behind them, holding hands and feeling a little lighter as they walked away, whispering about Baltar’s latest folly.  
  
  



End file.
